


Ellie and Touma try to get Yashiro somewhat cultured

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: It’s crack. It’s all crack here.
Relationships: Akagi Touma & Tsurugi Yashiro, Akagi Touma & Yumizuru Eleonora, Yumizuru Eleonora & Tsurugi Yashiro
Kudos: 8





	Ellie and Touma try to get Yashiro somewhat cultured

“Akagi?” Yashiro said, looking confused. 

“You can call me Touma, Yashiro.” And the redhead looked up from his phone. 

“I will not, but I had a question.”

“Which is?”

“...What does ‘Yeet’ mean?”

“...oh my god you don’t know even basic slang or memes.” Touma replied, and his eyes widened. “I need to text Ellie.”

Ellie seemed to manifest next to them after the text. 

“We’re going to get you… somewhat cultured.”

“I think I’m going to regret asking.” Yashiro said, with his head in his hands. 

“Okay, so ‘no ❤️’ is basically meant to be said sweetly. Anything with a red heart next to it? Sweetly.”

“O-Okay??”

“And ‘Yeet’ basically means when you throw something. Like this.” And Touma threw a soda can into the trash. “Yeet! See, I yeeted it.”

“You yote it.”

“Yeeted!”

“Yote!”

“Yeeted!”

“Yote!”

“Okay… uh… hmm…”

“And you better study up on your vines! No one’s allowed to not know them!” Touma smirked. 

“What is a… ‘Vine’?”

“...Suddenly I’m a lot less optimistic.” Ellie said. 

~

“Hey, how ya doin?” Tsubasa said. 

“Well I’m doin just fine… I lied, I’m dying inside.” Ellie replied. 

“Snrk.” 

Tsubasa grabbed a few packs of batteries. 

“AA… AAA… AAAAAAAAA!” She yelled, before breaking down into giggles. 

“Haha!” Ellie said.

...And then Touma walked in and Ellie was overcome with the Cain Instinct. 

Yashiro then said something that made everyone freeze in shock. 

“Can I get a waffle? Can I  _ please  _ get a waffle?”

“HE MADE A VINE REFERENCE!” Someone screamed, and the entire office descended into chaos. 

~ 

“Itsuki… come on… there are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know…?”

“Aoi, get up! You’re my equal! ...Damn it, Itsuki, you’re the only bitch in this house I ever respected!” 

Somehow… that certainly got everyone to laugh. And the sheer performa that was given off just got Marth’s soul out of the Shadow Dragon and got Itsuki to get his Super Saiyan transformation. 

...To this day no one will ever forget it. Except Itsuki, who was half unconscious. 

Someone was about to die and he made a meme reference. He was ready. 

...Though, come on, Yashi. Itsuki was about to die. 

...And then again, I’m one to talk, I got my friend to put Oops… I did it again over Itsuki’s super saiyan transformation so...


End file.
